ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero's Challenge
Plot At Bellwood Prison, a policeman is letting Carl Nesmith out of his prison cell. (Policeman): You're free to go. Carl walks outside of the prison. (Carl): Ben 10, I'm coming. Meanwhile, Ben and co are eating burgers and chilli fries at Burger Shack. (Ben): These will never cease to please my taste buds. (Kevin): You can say that again. (Rook): Indeed, these Earth dishes make my fur stand on end. (Gwen): You have fur? (Rook): Why, indeed. Suddenly, Sevenseven bursts in. (Sevenseven): Ookietaka! (Ben): Yeah, yeah. The customers run out. (Ben): We should take this outside. He transforms. (Grey Matter): Grey Matter! The team runs outside. (Grey Matter): You can't catch me! Sevenseven shifts his hands into cannons and shoots laser at the heroes.Gwen creates a mana shield to protect them. (Gwen): Any time now, guys! Sevenseven shoots more powerful laser at the mana shield, making it dissipate. (Sevenseven): Qwertuopfja! Grey Matter jumps on his back, smashing his systems.Sevenseven grabs Grey Matter, pulling his Infinimatrix symbol, to no avail. (Grey Matter): Stop it, Karate Man! He transforms. (Walkatrout): Walkatrout! Walkatrout slips from Seveseven's grasp, and drops to the ground. (Walkatrout): Oh yeah! He transforms. (Eatle): Eatle! He eats a piece of the ground and shoots laser at Sevenseven.Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a blaster and uses it to shoot a web at him. (Rook): You are under arrest! (Eatle): What he said. (Kevin): No fair, I didn't get to do anything! (Eatle): You got to stand around. (Kevin, sighing): Fair enough. Meanwhile, Carl is in a movie studio. (Movie Producer): Carl Nesmith?Captain- I mean, Overlord? (Carl): Yes.I need a favor. A few days later, Ben is at his house.The Will Harangue Nation comes on. (Will): Today, Carl Nesmith, also known as Overlord, who has did his time, has announced that he will be making Overlord: The Movie.Finally, a useful hero! (Ben): Carl Nesmith?! That night, Ben is standing in front of Carl's lair.He transforms. (Spidermonkey, whispering): Spidermonkey! He enters the lair and climbs up the wall, continuing his journey on the ceiling.He soon finds Carl talking to someone. (Spidermonkey): You! He shoots a web at Carl, who gets stuck to the ground.Spidermonkey jumps off the ceiling and goes ultimate. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Ultimate Spidermonkey! He walks closer to Carl. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): What's your angle? (Carl): I have no angle.I just want to make a movie. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Don't try anything funny. He lifts his lower left spider leg. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Or I'll come back for you. He jumps out through the ceiling. (Carl): Um, help? The person who he was talking to walks towards him.Later, Ben is driving in the DX Mark 10.A young man near the sidewalk picks up a can from the ground and throws it at the car's window. (Man): Boo! (Ben): Hey! He continues driving, until a middle-aged lady in the middle of the road catches Ben's attention by not moving.The DX Mark 10 screeches at it pulls over.Ben comes out. (Ben): What's your problem? (Lady): You're the one who didn't avoid me. (Ben): You're the one who didn't wait for me to drive before you walked. (Lady): And they say you're a hero. (Ben): I can't believe this.You're believing Overlord? (Lady): Yeah, he's way better than you. People gather around the two. (Ben): He's using you. (Lady): No he isn't! (Crowd): Booo! (Ben): Fine, just don't come crying to me.Don't say I didn't warn you. Later, Ben is sulking on the sofa.The doorbell rings.Ben walks towards the door and opens it, with Gwen behind it. (Gwen): I wanted to talk to you. Gwen walks in and Ben closes the door.They both sit on the sofa. (Gwen): I heard about Overlord. (Ben): Yeah? (Gwen): I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, we're here for you.We're gonna help you. (Ben, to himself): No you aren't. (Gwen): What's that? (Ben): You don't get it, do you?All you care about is Kevin.I don't mattet, Grandpa doesn't matter and neither do your parents! (Gwen): But I- (Ben): -No buts.Every conversation that you and Kevin have, whether personal or not, you always keep it to yourselves. (Gwen): Ben- (Ben): That's enough, Gwen!You know, I'd rather work alone than with you guys. Gwen stares at Ben, dumbfounded. (Ben, to himself): So much for best hero team in the universe. (Gwen): Ben, please listen... (Ben): No, it's too late.Just go home.I don't wanna see you again. Later, Ben enters Jimmy's room in his apartment. (Jimmy, turning his chair around): Ben!Glad to see you, sir. (Ben): Lock on a hidden camera on Carl Nesmith. (Jimmy): Y-yes, sir. He turns his chair around and presses keys on the keyboard.Within seconds, a live video footage of Carl watching TV is shown. (Jimmy): Want a snack?We'll come bak when something important happens. (Ben, coldly): Okay. Meanwhile, Kevin and Rook are waiting at the underground Plumbers' base. (Rook): May I ask of the whereabouts of Ben-Dude and Gwen-Dudette? (Kevin): I don't know where they are. Major Events *Carl Nesmith makes his first reappearance. *Walkatrout makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones Aliens used *Grey Matter *Walkatrout(first reappearance) *Eatle *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Villains *Carl Nesmith(first reappearance) *Sevenseven *Will Harangue(on TV only) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse